Flippy: The Killing
by ZoeTrent12345
Summary: A awesum htf and animal crossing crossover stary!11111


Chapter One: Flippy

Flippy wak up en bed. Da ed felt wet and sticky. He reached into hes pantz and licked the strange staky stuaff! It tased like cam. "Fak! I CAME EN ED AGAIN! NOW I HAVE TO CLAN MAI ED INSTAED OF WATCHING JERSEY SHARE WHILE PLAYAN CALL AF DATEH!111 He thought en shack and dasgust. "Oh fakin carez,noady wall notace..." he thought anuntil hes girlfriend Faggot walked into Flippy's badram. "WHAY DAS THA RAM SMELLS LAKE SEMAN!" Sha shated. Jast afta flippy the lazah cant jumped out of ed and walked to da dorr nd rashed dawnstaris,Faggot shoated "FLIPPY! YOU CAM IN ED AGAIN! PLUS YOU LICKED UP ALL OF THE CAM WHEN YOU FAGGOT PROMISED I WAS GONNNA LICK IT UP AND SACK ON UR DICK AFTEWARDS! YOU LIAD!1111" Mad ashall she ran dawn da stairs and chased flippy through da kitchen,dining room backyard and the fails of cants jast before a pank ear came out of nawwhere and grebbed Faggot and tied her up,letting flippy escape.

Chapter 2: The Fuck

Faggot,stall tiad up shouted "LEMMA OATTTA HERA U FUCKAN CANTS!11" before the pink bar sapt and shat en harr faec and draggad har to the gaey madwwsd to fack hare. Whan thay fally arraved at the gaay meeaddowsz oan of the gay bare mamers,ShitStain, graddaved har and facked har in da ass for 45 minutes jast bafare catting poff hare ears and hansds! "Stap you fakin cants" Fagget raared aen paen efore having har tounge caut aff dy PissPants da daick. "Is dat da bast u got!" faggot baaawled. "waeeell faking see faking whore!" PassPainz shauted b4 shttin diks en Faggets face!111 Afa shittan in Faggots face tahy cut of har head,ouat oaf daredum. "wall dat whare es now gane! Sarves u raght faking hae!1111111" PassPantz shouted defr ham and the rast asf da gang dassspared camplatly.

Chapter 3: The Escape

Flappy dassapred into nathang an 4 secandas stall ranning. Hay fall enti a daap slaap. Whan he woakue uap,he wake up to find a dargon dak in hes mouth. hay saked on et harder untal the dragon came. da dragon maned and lashed hard. hay also flpet three draaegan dakjs getting raemed uap has ass. "FAK!" flappy screamed in pain. Some of has att rapped and hay scamed evan louda! pooar fallyp! "thas mast e a dream" hay thaught befora a piank and garn dragon graddb has dick and salced et in tao. Flappy screamed an aganey. Sooan the pain was tao much for ham 2 bar and he fall ento a dap slap.

Chapter 4: The Killing

Chapter 4: da kalling:

(autherz note: Das es canatained fram parwt oane!11111111)

When ha wake up he sake up en shock! DAT THANG WASENT A DRAGAN! Hes fav character Da Qaick Brawn Fax (LAPFOX RULES SO FUCK YUPOU HATERS)! He slide has wet cock in and out of flsppy ass while flsppy stale was in bed,tiead uap! (PAWR FLAPPY!) he rapped him 4 6 minutes untsal he gat baaaaaaaaaaaaared.

"..."

TQBF fucked him an da maouth 4 7 manutes until he caaaaaaaaaaaaame. Hay panatned and manwed an plesurrrr! (WHAT A LUCKY BITCH I SOOOO WANT TO FUCK TQBF!) than after that TQBF than gawt ot hszx masic plarr and played YAR OF DA BAADE DRGON oan FALL VALUM unatl flappy's ears were bleeing!11111 (PASWWWWWWWWWWWE FLAPPYU!) b4 he jastain baberr on loop fawr 34 mantaess untal flappys eaz bladd moar!

Chaptar 5: THE SEXY BROWN FOX CAME IN FLAPPYS MAWTH

"ENJAYING IT YET MAI LATTLE SLAT?" TQBF COAUGHED. "NAO!" FLAPPY WHAMPERED EN PAWIN AND ANIN FAER!

"WALLLLLL...TAO BAD MAI LATTLE FUCKING WITGH! I STALL FUCK YOU MOAR! IN DA FAKING ASSSSSS!" TQBF GRAWLED!

TQBF GARBBED FLAPPY FARM THE BED AND CHACKED HEM ON DA FLOOR AND SHOVED HAS SEXY LARGE 45 INCH COCK INATO HAS MOUTH! (MY SO HAWT!) HE SHOVED INTO HAS MOUTH FOR SAVEN MANUTES UNTIL HE CAM. TQBF MAWNED LOADLAY AND GRABBED HAS COCK AND THAN SHOVED ITY UP HAS ASS AND TWEANTY SACANDS LATARRR HE CAME A HAGE WAV OF CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM! (WHAT A FAKING LUCKY BITCH!)

FLAPPY SAWN BLACKED OUT!

CHAPTER 7: FAGGOT DIAPER NIGGER

FLAPPY WAKE UP...IN DA DASRAT! "WTFH?!" FLAPPY THAUGHT! "THAT FAKING FOX!"""""""" HE SCARMED LAUFDALY!

HE WAS IINFACT TRIED UP...ON DA RADED! A CAR WAS CAMING 4 HIM! "NOOOOOOOO!"

SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT!

THE CAR WAS ON THE OTHER SIDE AND KALLED A NEARBY SQARRAL INSTAED OF FLAPPY!

"PJHEW!" HE THATFHY! UNTIL ANOTHER CAR CAME...SOON MOREBAND MORE CAME "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

THAT WAS THE LAST THING THAT FLAPPY SAID BEFORE SPLAT!

Flippay THAN WAKE UP!

CHAPTER 8: WTF WTF WTF

"PHEW?" HE THOUGH. HE WAS STALL TIED UP IN THE CAM STAINED BAD...WITH...TQBF!

"WTF?! IM STIL...?

WHAM! TQVF SHAVED HIS DACK UP HIS THROAT AND AN ONALY A MANUTE HE CAM DAWN FLAPPY THROAT! HE THEN GOT HES CAWK OUTTA FLKAPPYS THROAT!

"ENJOY UR BEAKFAST FAGGOT NIGGER!" TQBF GROWLED B4 LEAVING THE ROOM WHERE FLAPPY WAS STIL AN BED TIED UP!

FLAPPY: DA KALLING: PART 4/IDK

CHAPTER 9: KK SLIDER FUCKS FLIPPY

AFTER TQBF LEAVES THE ROOM KK SLIDER TQBFS FRIEND ENTERS DA ROOM! KK SWLIDER SHOUTSIN FLAPPYS EAR: WAKE YOU YOU FUCKING NIGGER!1 FLAPPY REPLIED: FUCK YOU- WAIT WHO THE FACK ARE YOU?

KK SAID: MY FUCKING NAME IS TOTAKEKE BUT CALL ME KK SLIDER OR KK YOU BITCH!

DONT FUCKING CALL ME A BIG DUMBASS FAGGOT FLAPPY SAID BACK TO KK SLIDER. FUCK YOU FLIPPY YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THATKK SLIDER SAID TO FLIPPY!

KK SLIDER SHOVED HIS HUGE CACK DOWN FLIPPYS ASS "NOOOO STOP IT KK IMK SORRY" KK SAID BACK TOO LATE FLIPPY YOUR MINE! HE MOUNTED AND SLIDED IN AND OUT HIS COCK SO QUICKLY AND HARDLY THAT FLIPPYS ASS WAS BLEEDING.

"PLEASE STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOP" FLIPPY SOBBED IN INTENSE PAIN AND ESCANTSY!

KK ONTINUED TO FUCK HIM UNTIL HE WAS BORED. HE CAME ABOUT 20 TIMES DUING THE SEX SESSION.

CHAPTER 10: FLIPPY ONE EYE

FLIPPY THOUGHT FINALLY THE PAIN WAS OVER UNTIL KK RIPPED HIS FUCKING LEFT EYE OUT. HE WAS IN SHOCK AND BECAME UNCONSIOUS

TO BE CONTINUED FAGGOTS!

CHAPTER 11: KK SLIDER KILLS TQBF

KK SLIDER THOUGHT "AFTER RAPPING FLAPPY "THAT WAS SO SWELL BUT I FEEL A IT DISSAPOINTED...I MEAN NO BODY CAN FUCK BETTER THAN MEEE (TOM NOOK CANNOT FUCK FOR SHIT BTW) YET I RARELY FUCK PEOPLE AND THAT STUPID TQBF FUCKS EVERYDAY WHILE SMOKING WEED AND WATCHING MY FAVORITE TV SHOW JERSEY FUCKING SHORE. HELL HE EVEN TRIED TO DESTROY ME GUITAR SO I RAPPED HIM AND GAVE HIM MEMORY LOSS TABLETS TO MAKE HIM FORGET ABOUT IT! FUCK IM SOOOO HORNY RIGHT NOW I COULD FACK HIM...OR MAYBE I COULD..K-K-KILL HIM! HE HE HE THAT WILL SHOW THAT STUPID CUNT!

BUT FRST WERE THE FUCK IS THAT STUPID PINATA FAGGOT? MAYBE HE IS IN HIS ROOMING STABBING RESETTI AS SAID...NO WAIT LET ME CHECK HES PROBALY IN HIS CAVE MOVING FLIPPY TO HIS BEDROOM INSIDEN A HHHHHHHUUUUUGE MANSION! I'LL CHECK IT OUT."

SO AFTR LOTS OF THINKN AND A 3 MILE JOURNY TO TQBFS SECRET MANSION HE FOUND THE MANSION AND USED THE KEYS HE STOLE TO OPEN THE DOOR AND RUSHED DOWNSTAIRS HORNY!

HE HEARD SOME PANTING AN MOANING IN A ROOM LABLED "THE SEX ROOM FUCK OFF KK SLIDER" HE USED HIS GOLDEN SWORD HE STOLE (AGAIN HA HA HA :D) TO BREAK IN THE DOOR WHERE HE FOUND TE QUICK BROWN FOX (TQBF) FORCING FLIPY TO GIV HIM A BLAWJAWBE AND FOUND ZOE TRENT IN A CAGE.

ZOE TRENT YELLED HELP ME! KK SHOUTED FUCK OFF AND STABBED ZOE TRENT AFTER UNCLOKING THE CAGE!

"WHAT A BITCH NIGrr!" KK SLIDER MUMBKLED TO HIMSELF AND HE THEN STABBED TQBF 56 TIMES IN DA BACJK AND RAN OFF WITH FLIPPY KNOCKED OUT AND RAN OFF TO HIS PRIVATE MANSION

TO BE CONTINUED... IMMEDINATLY!

CHAPTER 12: IN THE PRIVATE MANSION

KK SLIDER AND A KNOCKED OUT FLAPPY HAS FINALLY ARRIVED AT THE PRETTY PINK PRAVATE MANSAION! (SOOOO COOOOOL) KK SLIDER SIAD FINALLY WE ARE HEREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE FUCKING HELL IT TOOKOK SOOOOOO LONG!

KK SLIDER OOPENED THE DOOR WITH HIS GOLDEN KAY AND THEN RUSHED TO THE SEX ROOM UPSTAIRS BEFORE FLIPPY COULD WAK UP AND THEN TYPED UP FLApPY EN CHAINZ!

KK SLIDER THEN RUBBED FLAPPYS CAWK FOR A MINUTE TO TEST OUT TO SEE EF FLAPPY COULD CAM WHILE KNOCKED OUT BUT IT DIDN WORK!

DAMNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! KK SLIDER MOANED!


End file.
